Lins Story
by Baby Fawn
Summary: I do not know how good this will be but please bear with me as I want to do jusitice for this as Lin will not die in my story it is a request Hard T high M for saftey and swearing and possible lemons but will be limes


A/N This is a first ever Lin Story I hope I can do it justice as it is a request.

I am not sure how it will turn out And also I do not own saints row or any songs that will be listed by name and if I can by lyrics also as those are own by their own people the only people I own is Kat my Oc.

Johnny " What type of story are you going to write about Lin?"

Kat " I do not know but I am going to give it a try. I will have some comedy in it but will be kinda different but one that comes to me as I go."

Troy " I hope it is a good one. As I have seen how you"

Kat " SHUT UP TROY NO ONE ASKED YOU FOR YOUR OPPION" storms away

The story of Lin (A/N can not think of title)

Chapter 1

Lin was walking along the dark streets of her home turf as she was walking along she heard some music playing from a distant club that was down the road. For some reason she was drawn to the music as she just got done running around with the rollerz that she was still dressed in the blue instead of her usual purple that she would of worn if she didn't have to go under cover into that stupid racing gang hell she knew more about cars then all those damn meat heads put together. .

Grumbling under her breath she keeps walking on but for some reason her feet take her into the club she decides to walk in and seeing it was a nice club and everything. She decides to stay and have a few drinks.

The DJ calls out to all the people in the club. "I have a special song I had requested to me from a friend so here you go the song is GHETTO GOSPEL hope you guys enjoy" as the DJ started the song Lin started to sway to the music.

Uhh,

Hit them with a Lil' ghetto gospel

(chorus- Elton John)

Those who wish to follow me ( My ghetto gospel)

I welcome with my hands.

And the red sun sinks at last into the hills of gold

And peace to this young warrior with out the sounds of guns

(2pac)

If I could recollect before my hood days

I'd sit and reminisce, Thinkin' of bliss and the good days

I stop and stare at the younger, my heart goes to'em

They tested, it was stressed that they under

In our days, things changed Everyone's

ashamed to the youth cuz the truth looks strange

And for me it's reversed, we left them a world that's cursed

and it hurts cause any day they'll push the button and all good men like Malcolm X

and Bobby Hunton, for nothin

Don't them let me get teary , the world looks dreary

but when you wipe your eyes, see it clearly

there's no need for you to fear me if you take the time to hear me

maybe you can learn to cheer me

it aint about black or white, cuz we're

human

I hope we see the light before its ruined

my ghetto gospel

(Chorus- Elton John)

Those who wish to follow me ( My Ghetto Gospel)

I welcome with my hands and the red sun sinks at last into the hills of gold

and peace to this young warrior with the sound of guns

(2Pac)

Tell me do you see that old lady aint it sad

Living out a bag, but she glad for the little things she has

And over there's a lady, crack got her crazy

Guess she's given birth to a baby

I don't trip and let it fade me, from outta the frying pan

We jump into another form of slavery Even now I get discouraged

Wonder if they take it all back while I still keep courage

I refuse to be a role model

I set goals, take control, drink out my own bottle

I make mistakes but learn from everyone

And when its said and done

I bet this brotha be a better one

If I'm upset you don't stress

Never forgetting that god hasn't finished with me yet

I feel his hand on my brain

When I write rhymes, I go blind , and let the lord do his thang

But am I less holy Cuz I choose to puff a blunt and drink a beer with

my homies

Before we find world peace we gotta find peace in the war on the streets

My ghetto gospel

(chorus Elton John)

Those who wish to follow me ( Yeah My ghetto gospel)

I welcome with my hands

and the red sun sinks at last into the hills of gold

and peace to the young warrior with the sounds of gun

(2pac)

Lord can you hear me speak!

To pay the price of the hell bound...

Lin hand tears in her eyes after hearing that song for it reminded her of her family who she has lost but she was not going to let that get to her. She looked around and seen the newest member of the saints sitting at the bar looking like a little kid with her hair done up this time in pig tails and wearing a shirt if she seen it right " COME TO THE DARK SIDE WE HAVE COOKIES)

then in smaller print ( we did until they got all ate) she could not help but start to laugh as Kat was the light at the end of a dark day. She gave Johnny a lot of shit but he always said once she was gone that she was fun to rile up.

Lin walked over to the bar taps Kat on the shoulder

"Lin whats up?" Kat asked as she seen what lin was wearing. And thought how the blue was a weird shade of color in the bar

"oh nothing just got done playing around with those idiots that are down the road from here"

she replied not wanting to give away who it was she was referring to as Kat already knew but no one in the bar knew Kat was apart of the saints or that Lin was saints and also playing the rollerz

all of a sudden there was a loud noise coming from outside they both looked at each other and ran for the door. Seeing vice kings trying to tear up the street and tossing Molotov cocktails all around blowing up everything that was not either brick or street. All of a sudden Kats car goes up in a huge bang. "THOSE FUCKING VICE KINGS ARE GOING TO DIE THEY JUST BLEW UP MY CAR THEY ARE SO FUCKING DEAD I WILL KILL THEM ALL" Kat yells

Lin runs after Kat as she see's the girl running like her life depended on it. "Damn that girl can run fast" Lin pants as she loses site of Kat . But next thing she hears is a huge boom coming down the side alley she looks down there and see's Kat holding a few grenades and a molotov cocktail in her hands then she throws them down the alley where the retreating forms of yellow could be seen and blows them all sky high but Kat comes walking down the alley way looking happy with herself smiling. "Damn if Johnny knew you where this evil he would never pick on you or try and kick your ass every time you make him mad." Lin exclaimed " But if he knew this side of me then I would not have a way of being evil to him he would think I was just a kid with a explosive side. But any who lets go find some stuff to do"

As they where getting ready to walk back to the bar Lins Phone go's off

"Ya what?" Lin says into the phone. She listens and nods her head rolling her eyes she stops mid step and holds up her hand to let Kat know to stop for a sec.

She hangs up the phone looks at Kat " change of plans I need to go to the garage and sort out a problem you can come along if you want. I see you are not wearing purple today that is good. But I love the hair" Kat looks at her and shrugs her shoulders " would they have any cars for sale as mine got blown to hell so I am in need of a new one" they walk off to Lins car.

(A/N Well folks that is it for right now a new chappie will be out soon as I have a spare min. I whipped this one out for a request but will contue it. I write and beta it myself so the update will come a lot unless I have rl issues keeping me from writing )


End file.
